kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncy
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy |card number = 17}} '''Bouncy' (Bouncy Ty in Kirby's Dream Land 2) is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land 2. She is a simple foe who has not changed since her debut, either visually or behaviorally. She yields no Copy Ability when Inhaled. Physical Appearance Bouncy is a pink creature with her top half of her head bearing a strong resemblance to Kirby that sits atop a large metallic spring at her bottom, wearing a bow on her head. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Bouncy debuted in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, first appearing in the third stage of Grass Land. She continually bounces, either leaping forward or hopping in place. If she leaps forward, she will perform two short jumps followed by a high jump, and will change direction when she hits an obstacle; alternatively, if she is hopping in place, she will perform two small hops before doing something else. If she comes into contact with Kirby, Kirby will take damage. ''Kirby's Block Ball Bouncy appears as an enemy in Stages 9, 10, and 11. She remains in one place, constantly bouncing. She drops a Changer item when defeated. Bouncy also appears in the "border line cleared" animation, bouncing directly behind Broom Hatter. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, a giant Bouncy called Big Bouncy appears as a mid-boss near the end of Stage 2 of Planet Popstar. Other than that, she behaves as she did in Kirby's Dream Land 2. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse In addition to her role as an enemy in standard stages, Drawcia summons purple Bouncys to attack Kirby. Kirby Mass Attack Bouncy acts as a stage element in the Kirby Brawlball sub-game. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition |ability = None |category = Regular enemy}} In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, a similar large-scale version of Bouncy called Bouncy Sis appears alongside her smaller counterpart. In addition to serving as a regular enemy in Main Mode, Bouncy appears in the Water Challenge of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Similarly, she also appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Additionally, a variant of Bouncy known as Halcandran Bouncy appears in Halcandra. It acts the same way as Bouncy. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe While Bouncy does not appear in the Story Mode, she acts as an enemy in the Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game, as well as in the downloadable ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. She simply bounces up and down on a single drum. King Dedede must super jump over her to avoid damage. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Bouncy appears in this game as an enemy and as a figurine. Kirby: Planet Robobot Bouncy appears in the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game. She behaves like she does in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, though she only bounces in place. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Bouncy first appears in Stage 2 of Level 3. She behaves like she does in Kirby 3D Rumble, though she can now bounce forward and back. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of her appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. Kirby Star Allies Bouncy serves as an enemy in ''Kirby Star Allies. Big Bouncy also makes a reappearance, acting similarly to a mid-boss, but not properly so (as it lacks a health bar; it just has a lot of stamina). Related Quotes Trivia *The top of Bouncy slightly resembles UFO Kirby. *When a Bouncy is hit in Kirby's Block Ball, she is knocked off of her spring and is shown as being a pink spherical creature, suggesting that the spring is not actually part of her body, but is instead a transport of sorts. *Bouncy is shown to have three segments on her spring in all appearances except for Kirby's Dream Land 2’s artwork, where four segments are shown. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Parasol's alternative headgear changes the design of the parasol to resemble Bouncy. Artwork KDL2 Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Bouncy.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KCC Bouncy 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KatRC Bouncy artwork2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter IllustImage04.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Gallery DL2 Waddle Dee.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Bouncy_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) RR Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (22).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Mid-Boss Bouncy.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (mid-boss) KCC Bouncy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Bouncy Paint.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Bouncy Paint 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KMA Brawlball Enemies 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) sisterbound.png|Bouncy Sis and regular Bouncy from Kirby's Return to Dream Land Halcbouncy.png|Halcandran Bouncy DeDeDe's Drum Dash.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' DDDD_Bouncy.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KatRC_Bouncy.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Bouncy figurine 2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Bouncy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl_Bouncy.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Bouncy Umbrella Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) KSA_Bouncy.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KBB Bouncy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' / Kirby's Block Ball KDL2 Bouncy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Bouncy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Bouncy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) K64 Bouncy sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KCC Bouncy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Bouncy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) KMA Bouncy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Bouncy es:Bouncy fr:Bouncy it:Bouncy ja:バウンシー Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Female characters Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Novel Characters